This invention relates to an edging block and a method of enclosing or bordering an area using a series of side-by-side edging blocks.
Various configurations of concrete blocks or stones are known for edging, bordering or paring an area. Such blocks are commonly rectangular in plan, which functions well to form a linear edge, border or pavement area. However, this known construction is not satisfactory to form an edge, border or paved area which is curved, since this can only be done by placing the blocks such that a gap is located between adjacent blocks in the curved area. The gap between adjacent blocks must be filled using concrete, mortar, sand or the like in order to prevent soil from accumulating in the gap, which can otherwise result in vegetation growing between blocks.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a uniquely shaped edging or border block which is very well suited to construct a curved edge or border. It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of enclosing an area using such blocks which can be easily carried out by a do-it-yourself homeowner or by relatively unskilled laborers. A still further object of the invention is to provide a method of enclosing an area in which the area to be enclosed can be easily expanded while maintaining the general overall aesthetic appearance of the shape of the enclosed area.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a method of enclosing an area includes the steps of providing a predetermined number of blocks, with each block having inner and outer edges and a pair of angled side edges which diverge from each other in an inward-outward direction, and with the length of the inner wall of each block being less than that of the outer wall; and placing the blocks such that the side edges of the blocks engage each other and the inner edges of the blocks face toward the center of the area to be enclosed. In this manner, the inner and outer edges of adjacent blocks face in generally the same direction. The angle of the side edges of the blocks results in formation of a closed substantially circular shape without the presence of gaps between adjacent blocks. The number of blocks provided is divisible by four, and an equal number of blocks is located in each quadrant of the circular shape.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the area enclosed by the shape formed according to the foregoing steps is expanded by adding a pair of expansion blocks in each quadrant of the shape, the expansion blocks being constructed identically to the blocks used to form the circular shape, and orienting at least one of the expansion blocks differently than the remaining blocks in the quadrant to provide a substantially linear segment for each quadrant. The step of orienting at least one of the expansion blocks in each quadrant differently than the remaining blocks can be carried out by placing one of the expansion blocks such that its outer edge faces inwardly toward the center of the enclosed shape and its inner edge faces outwardly. In this arrangement, the side edges of the differently oriented expansion block engage the facing side edges of the adjacent blocks. Alternatively, the pair of expansion blocks in each quadrant can be oriented such that either their inner edges or outer edges face each other and their side edges face inwardly and outwardly, with the non-facing inner or outer edges engaging the side edges of the adjacent blocks.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an edging or border block, for use in enclosing an area as set forth above, has an inner edge, an outer edge and a pair of side edges which diverge from each other in an inward-outward direction. The inner edge has a width substantially equal to 3.29 inches, the outer edge has a width substantially equal to 4.00 inches, and the block has a depth substantially equal to 3.625 inches. The inner and outer edges are substantially parallel, so as to provide the block with a substantially trapezoidal shape. The side edges are angled at approximately 5.625.degree. relative to a line perpendicular to the inner and outer edges.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the invention, a non-closed border can be formed of linear segments and/or curved segments. A curved segment is formed by orienting the inner and outer edges of adjacent blocks in the same general direction, whereas a linear segment is provided by orienting the inner and outer edges of adjacent blocks in opposite directions.